


Mission

by RdmFavCpls



Series: Birthday Countdown 2018 [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls





	Mission

Title: Birthday Countdown 2018

Rating: T 

Category: Digimon

Pairing: Ami/Arata 

Summary: Hello everyone! It’s that time of year again where I use prompts to create a story everyday until my birthday. This is my birthday gifts to all of you. Please read and review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters within the story and prompts. 

Special thanks to my friend who gave me the prompts for this year. 

Chapter 4 - Mission

Prompt Summary: Prologue to my story “You Need To Take Care of Yourself”. This is the mission that Arata finally realize his feelings for Ami and the reason why he wanted Ami to leave with him.

Happy Independence Day everyone (including those that live out of USA) 

~~Story Begins~

It wasn’t their first mission assignment together, but it was their first undercover assignment together, plus their first undercover assignment overall.

“So, we are posing as a couple that isn’t engaged or married living together,” Arata said. “Why?”

“There have been 23 victims of murder, the police and I believe that it is a serial killer,” Kyoko said. 

“I’m assuming it’s because of the way all victims were killed and that they were all females,” Ami said.

“Yes, but that isn’t all. All of them were living with their boyfriend,” Kyoko said. 

That put a pit in Arata’s stomach. He doesn’t know why, but it did. He’s been in plenty of assignments that were in a battle between life and death. He knows Ami has too, so why was he so worried?

“So, we are using Ami to lure this person out. Why Ami? What happens if we are too late?” Arata asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Ami said. She nudged his side with her elbow. “Do you need me to kick your butt again to prove it?”

“Nah, I’m good. My cheek still stings sometimes since you punched me,” Arata said.

“That was back in fourth grade,” Ami said.

“Moving on,” Arata said. “When do we start this mission?”

“Tomorrow,” Kyoko said.

Weeks went by and Arata learned quickly that he was in love with Ami. It felt natural for him to be living with her, but he doesn’t know if it is because he understands his feelings and considers everything that she does or says is cute or because they have known each other since first first grade.

Arata did catch himself thinking about starting a family with her. He hopes the case is almost over because it is affecting his thinking. Ami and he are only pretend dating, not actually dating. 

They finally got a break in the lead, but in the worst way ever.

They went to an apartment party and one of the tenants pulled Ami away to show her something. Arata didn’t think twice of it because it’s happened before, but he did when his digivice went off.

Ami: Ueno Park. Ami is in danger! - PM

That’s when Arata ran to Ueno Park. He called out his Keramon who evolved to Chrysalimon who pointed the way to Ami.

Arata didn’t have time to process the scene, but he remembers it. The older man, the tennant who led Ami out of the apartment party, was on top of Ami, his hands pressed down around her neck. He had a swollen cheek with three scratches that were bleeding, but his eyes were black. Ami was scratching his arms weakly and gasping for air. 

“Chrysalimon!” Arata yelled as they moved forward and getting the man’s attention, but it was too late. Ami’s hands went limp.

The man ran away and Chrysalimon chased after him. Arata was already doing CPR on Ami.   
“Palmon,” Arata said. “Notify the agency and follow that man.”

Palmon appeared out of Ami’s digivice in mid evolution to Rosemon before getting involved in the chase.

“Come on, Ami,” Arata said as he kept doing CPR. “Please come back! I need you! Please! I love you!”

That made him think but his actions never faulted. “Ami, I love you. I want to start a family with you.” He pressed his forehead against hers as he heard the sirens come closer. “Please, wake up, please wake up for me. You don’t know how badly I need you.”

A gasp of breath came from Ami and her blue eyes showed that they were regained signs of life. That’s when he made a decision. 

He and Keramon were going to leave the agency. Now, he just needs to find a way to get Ami and Palmon to leave as well.


End file.
